Meant to Be Part I: The Smell of Apples
by betterthings89
Summary: The story of Lilly and Oliver's first dance, the night they git together. Please Review. Spinoff Coming very soon


**Meant to Be**

-The Smell of Apples-

Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken had been close friends since kindergarten. It's possible their fate was set in motion that very day when 5-year-old Oliver brought his 64-Pack of Crayons to school with him. The same day that 5-year-old Lilly decided to hold Oliver's hand. A gesture she would not repeat until they reached the age of sixteen.

In the present day Oliver and Lilly where left to each others' company as their best friend Miley Stewart was off filming her movie "Indiana Joanie". They spent several days doing what they always enjoyed doing together, surfing. Oliver knew he found Lilly attractive in her form fitting wetsuit. But she was his best friend, so for the most part he did not look at her in that manner.

That Wednesday night they grudgingly decided to attend a beach party, down the beach from Rico's shack. At first it was just a simple teenage party, which entailed mindless chatter about things that wouldn't matter or even be remembered the next day. But as the sun began to set couples began to slow dance. And popular music was playing for them to dance to.

Much to Lilly's chagrin a tall, lanky, asthmatic boy with the nickname "Nose Whistle Wally" was in attendance. She knew that Wally had a thing for her. He also had non-stop cold, so when he breathed through his nose a high-pitched whistle could be heard. That's where he got his nickname from. She knew he would want to dance with her. She dreaded the thought of having to get that close to him, he might sneeze on her. Then she'd be sick for the rest of their spring break, and that was simply not an option for someone as fun-spirited as Lilly.

Suddenly she saw the escape from the clutches of "Nose Whistle Wally". There was Oliver, her trusty guy friend. She grabbed him with as much force as she could muster. He skidded on the sand as she pulled him against her and then forced him into a dancing position. "What are you doing Lilly?"

"What, you don't wanna dance with me?" she replied accusingly. He was such a dork. A girl wanted to dance with him and he had to question it. Who did that?

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I wasn't expecting it." Oliver said as Lilly gave him a faux angered look that for some reason, beyond his comprehension, made her look cute. He hadn't really stopped before, to consider how good Lilly looked. Even if she was trying to look angered, it only made her look cuter. What was wrong with him, he thought, she was his best friend; he couldn't think this way about her. But it seemed as if his emotions where driven like an airplane, and someone else had taken control. But it wasn't someone else. He realized his feelings where changing. To what he did not yet know. But he would soon enough.

They had been dancing for a while when Lilly realized that it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as it had been at first to be dancing with Oliver. She knew how she felt about him. He was her dorky donut of a guy friend. But for some reason that whole version of Oliver was blurring in her mind. She didn't know what was happening.

They suddenly looked into each others' eyes and saw each other in a way that they never knew existed. Until now. Things around them where beginning to distort, and fade away. Soon all they were aware of was each other. Nobody else existed, no one else mattered. To them the whole world had faded away so that it was just them and they felt intoxicated by each other.

They realized that they now knew they wanted to be together. They drew closer and began to kiss, passionately. Neither knew who had started it. But both knew they didn't want it to end. They were slightly aware of the world around them, but it was still a haze. There was music in the background. It may have been Coldplay or Radiohead, or neither. All that mattered to them at the moment was that they had each other. They had finally realized that they wanted to be with each other more than they'd ever wanted to be with anyone in their lives.

"What had happened to the dorky Oliver Oken?" Lilly thought.

"What had become of his lifelong gal pal?" Oliver pondered.

They didn't know the answers to these questions.

But the fact of the matter was, it didn't matter! Not anymore.

They had crossed a bridge and couldn't go back. They were better for it though.

They had realized their true feelings for each other. And it felt good.

They continued to dance. They were completely comfortable with each other now. Lilly's head made its way to Oliver's shoulder. It settled in the groove of his neck, where it fit perfectly. She looked up at him with a warmth neither of them could explain. But they both knew that they liked it. It felt right.

Oliver starred down at Lilly realizing that he loved everything about her. She was beautiful to him. She was smart. He became aware of one more thing that he liked about her presence. Her hair, it distinctly smelled like apples. He liked apples. Now more than ever!

They were together now. And they never wanted it to end. And hopefully it won't.

They had many questions about what had just happened between them, questions that remained unanswered.

Was it love? How far did it go?

But one thing they knew was they had each other. And they would answer those questions together.

They knew it felt right.

They knew it was **meant to be.**

**THEY were meant to be!**

*Please leave reviews!!


End file.
